Complex
by gichan98shin
Summary: Saat yang cintamu menjadi terlarang, kau melihatnya tersenyum pahit, dan tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain melangkah ke depan. C-Clown Maru ft OC ficlet! just read


**Complex**

Author : ChaNara a.k.a Gichan98Shin

Cast : Maru C-Clown, Shin Gichan (OC), etc...

Genre : Sad romance

Length : ficlet

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di dunia ini milik Tuhan YME, nama cast yang tersebutkan milik agensi dan keluarga(di dunia nyata) dan milik saya (dalam fiksi ini), jalan cerita murni hasil otak saya.

A.N. : Ini udah pernah diposting di fesbuk, tapi berhubung nggak ada yang baca jadi ku bawa ke sini :D Enjoy it! I'm not forcing you to review, but I hope you can appreciate it well. Happy reading! ^^

Dia diam saja saat aku datang bersama makhluk yang kugandeng ini. Sekilas sempat menoleh memang, tapi kemudian dia kembali menatap danau di depannya.

"Annyeong Gichan-ya.." sapaku pelan. Dia menoleh ke arah kami lagi.  
"Na ddo annyeong, Oppa.."

Dia masih sanggup memanggilku seramah itu? Setelah semua yang terjadi dia masih bisa tersenyum lebar? Gichan-ya, kau berhasil membuatku gila!

Tiba-tiba yeoja yang datang bersamaku langsung menjabat Gichan penuh semangat. Gichan tak kaget. Ia justru menatapku seakan bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Annyeong! Joneun Woori imnida! Maru-oppa yeojachingu imnida!" sapa gadis itu riang.

"Gichan imnida... Uah, jinjja yeppeo!"

Kubuang pandanganku ke arah danau lebar di depan kami. Seketika aku benci Gichan yang tersenyum tulus di depan Woori. Apa baginya semudah itu melupakan seseorang bernama Maru? Lalu kisah manis itu apa artinya?

Setelah mereka berbincang singkat, Woori tiba-tiba berlari ke arah kedai makanan. Meninggalkan aku dan Gichan yang duduk dalam diam. Kenapa jadi begini sih?

"Channie-ya, gwenchana?" tanyaku. Gichan mengangguk.

"Nan gwenchana. She's so beautiful, you should be happy everytime..."

"Channie-ya, mianhae..."

"Aigo, ireojima Oppa, I'm okay!"

"Keundae.." "Geumanhae Oppa! Jebal, geuman!"

Oh, bahkan aku membuatnya menangis sekarang. Harusnya aku tahu, Gichan bisa tetap tersenyum tulus meskipun hatinya hancur. Gichan-ya, jeongmal mianhae...

"Uljimayo, Channie-ya... Harusnya aku tak pernah memulainya.." sesalku. Gichan masih terisak.

"Aniya, Oppa. Ini salahku. Harusnya dulu aku tak meresponmu seperti itu.."

"Jalmothaeta, Lee Gichan. Kau hanya menuruti mauku,"

"But I love you, even if you're my brother!"

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memeluk Gichan erat. Aku bisa merasakan kaosku basah karena air mata Gichan. Dalam gerakan cepat, kukirim pesan untuk Woori agar ia langsung pulang. Aku belum sanggup berada di antara dua yeoja yang berhasil membuatku kelabakan.

Lee Gichan, dan aku Lee Maru. Dia dongsaengku, sekaligus yeojachinguku. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai seorang yeoja, bukan seorang dongsaeng. Aku selalu cemburu saat melihat Gichan bersama namja lain. Dia milikku!

Aku tak pernah tahu kalau ternyata dia juga menyimpan perasaan itu untukku. Kami menikmatinya, sampai Eomma mengetahui hubungan kami. Eomma marah besar dan memaksa kami berpisah. Bahkan beliau menjodohkan kami dengan orang lain. Woori dijodohkan denganku. Aku tak punya perasaan apapun untuknya.

"Channie-ya?"

Aku cepat-cepat melepas pelukanku saat terdengar suara seorang namja. Gichan sudah berhenti menangis dan kini tersenyum lagi. Aku tak mau melihat namja itu. Aku belum siap sakit hati.

"Hyukjin-oppa, kenapa lama sekali? Aku sampai tertidur di sini. Untung ada Maru-oppa," ujar Gichan.

"Mianhae, Oppa tadi ada urusan mendadak. Kau menangis? Kenapa sembap begini, heum?" tanya namja itu sambil mengusap pipi Gichan. Aku makin memalingkan muka.

"Aku menangis karena Oppa kelamaan! Kajja! Oppa bilang kita mau jalan-jalan kan?"

Channie-ya, bukankah tadi kau menangis karenaku? Bukan karena namja itu kan? Kenapa kau berdusta Gichan-ya?

Jang Hyukjin, sunbaeku yang selalu mengalahkanku. Dulu dia mengalahkanku dalam olimpiade fisika, beberapa bulan lalu ia mengalahkanku dalam kontes bernyanyi. Dan hari ini, dia telah memenangkan Gichan. Dialah yang dijodohkan Eomma untuk yeojaku. Sungguh beruntung.

"Oppa duluan saja, aku mau bilang sesuatu ke Maru-oppa," ucap Gichan sambil mendorong Hyukjin pelan. Namja sipit itu tertawa, lalu sedikit menjauh dari kami. Gichan mendekatiku dan berbisik,

"Oppa, jaga Woori baik-baik. Saranghae..."

Gichan mengecup pipiku dan tersenyum, lalu segera berlari ke arah Hyukjin. Aku masih termenung, menyimpan kekagetanku.

Dia menciumku? Apa Hyukjin melihatnya? Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Saranghae? Dia masih mencintaiku? Benarkah?

Mataku memandang lurus ke arah Gichan dan Hyukjin yang berjalan beriringan. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan Hyukjin menatap Gichan dalam. Sial! Kenapa aku masih merasakan cemburu?!

Kualihkan pandanganku ke danau yang tenang. Persis seperti Gichan tadi saat aku dan Woori menghampirinya tadi. Astaga, ternyata rasanya hampa. Benar-benar hampa!

Sejurus kemudian, kuraih ponselku dan cepat-cepat kutelpon Woori.

"Yeoboseyo, Woori-ya! Kau masih di kedai kan? Tunggu aku di sana, aku akan menjemputmu! Jangan kemana-mana!"

Klik, kuputuskan sambungan telepon dan bergegas menyusul Woori. Sedikit terkekeh, aku baru sadar kalau aku terlalu bodoh. Tentu saja semua salahku. Gichan tak salah apa-apa.

Gichan-ya, na ddo saranghae...

-Tamat-


End file.
